rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
Kiss Me I'm Foreign/Transcript
Announcer: Have squirrels taken up illegal residents in your secret places? Say nuts to filthy rodents with Squirrel Away. The most affective de-squirreling device on Earth. Female Squirrel: Oh look! The house before we fixed it up. We were so lucky to find a place like this. Filburt: And so I says to him, rock'em sock'em. Dr. Hutchinson: laughs Well Filburt, I have surgery in the morning. Filburt: Alright Doctor. Dr. Hutchinson through the window Dr. Hutchinson: laughs Goodnight! Department-O-Immigration Employee: laughs Well, according to my papers, I'm to arrange your deportation effective immediately. Rocko: There must be some mistake. I'm in this country legally. Department-O-Immigration Employee: Uh nope. I've got your file right here and that's you. So you've got one week left. Case dismissed. gavel on mini statue of liberty and laughs Rocko: up at his house and opens the front door Heffer, Filburt, Ed, and Bev: Surprise! Heffer: Hey hey Rock. and hugs Rocko Congradulations! Bev: We're all so proud of you dear. Rocko: You... Squirrel: up off Filburt's shell and jumps away Rocko: You want me to be deported? Heffer: Don't you? Rocko: No I... I want to stay here with all of you. Heffer: Um... What do you mean by here? Filburt: Yeah, where are you going? Department-O-Immigration Employee: doorbell Rocko: door Department-O-Immigration Employee: Um hi. Department-O-Immigration. chuckles Remember? Rocko: Yes. Department-O-Immigration Employee: chuckles We made a mistake. Rocko: A mistake? Department-O-Immigration Employee: Well, you don't have to leave in a week. Rocko: I don't!? Department-O-Immigration Employee: No. You have to leave now! laughs Rocko: Well I guess this is goodbye. Ed: Goodbye, Rocko! Rocko: up Spunky Heffer: back and forth from Rocko and Filburt Rocko: walking to the door Heffer: the door Wait! You're not going anywhere. Department-O-Immigration Employee: Oh I'm afraid he is Mr. Cow. laughs Heffer: No he isn't because our Rocko here is gonna be... married. Department-O-Immigration Employee: in a laugh Married?! Fantastic! Wait a minute. Who's the girl? Heffer: Mmm... He is! Bev: Uh, she is. Heffer: She is. Aren't you, Filburta? Filburt and Rocko's heads together Filburt: Call me, Ophelia. Ed: What! Bev: Ed Ed: Omf! Filburt: Charmed. Department-O-Immigration Employee: You and her. That's the best! And what a lovely young lady. Rocko: You... you mean I can stay in the country? Department-O-Immigration Employee: You wouldn't want the government to interfere with true love, would you? Of course you will be under observation for a few days. Rocko: Observation? Department-O-Immigration Employee: Ah, don't worry. I'll know the real thing when I see it. Heffer: Filburt and Rocko's heads together Department-O-Immigration Employee: Good luck, kids. Rocko, Ophelia. and walks out the door Rocko: You've got to be kidding! Heffer: Rocko, welcome to the United States of America! Rocko: But I was legal already. Filburt: I'm a bride! Oh. Dr. Hutchinson's hand and leaves sadly Dr. Hutchinson: over at singing trio under a street light Singing Trio (singing): Ooooooooooooo, Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh. Dr. Hutchinson (singing): Sometimes... bus drives into the singing trio. Singing Trio: in pain Dr. Hutchinson: Oh! to bus Judge: Do you Rocko take this woman in sickness and in poverty 'til death do you part? Department-O-Immigration Employee: chuckles Grim Reaper: Shhhhh! Rocko: his body to his right Filburt: to his left Go ahead, Rocko. Heffer (whispering into Rocko's ear): I do. Filburt: to his right Oh there you are! Judge: And do you take Rocko to be your lawfully-wedded husband. Filburt: to his left I do. Judge: Over here honey. finger three times Filburt: straight ahead Oh hello. Judge: Oh I love that voice! Say it. gavel three times Filburt: Hello. Judge: Oh, that's so cute! Alright, I now pronounce you husband and wife. gavel Rocko: Filburt inside his house Filburt: giggles Heffer: potato chips and eats some